I Tried a Chrismas Tradition
by youxcan'txstop
Summary: Early Christmas Toko one-shot, Christmas eve is hectic, especialy when you're last minute birthday shopping on top of it, and a stressed out Toph is prone to blowing up over anything..but so is an equaly peaved Zuko  Enjoy the crack :D


Mmm, I've been craving me some Toko, and the first thing I thought of was a christmas theme (haha red and green :P) lol so here's my special christmas one-shot! enjoy the crack pairing-ness :P (btw thanks metella, for inspiring me to be the best Toko shipper I can be :P)

* Disclaimer I don't own Avatar

* * *

"I don't wanna"

"Come on Toph, it's your cousin's birthday AND Christmas" The dark skinned girl said, walking thought the crowded streets with her younger friend "You can't miss it"

"Katara, I see Teo practically everyday, plus he knows I hate parties, especially the ones my family hosts. He probably already knows I was planning on bailing tonight anyways" the slightly younger girl said, crunching through the lightly falling snow with her friend "And today...it's not Christmas, it's NOT his birthday" she stubbornly, crossing her arms across her chest

"But today is Christmas eve, and tomorrow is Teo's birthday...which is on Christmas, which is why this party's going on tonight, past midnight" she said slowly, giving Toph a smug look "And he even got your favorite tea man to cater, you're gonna make all his hard work be for nothing" Katara said as they dodged other last minute shoppers walking on the streets

"The one from the Jade Dragon?" She asked, seeing Katara shake her head in confirmation "They got Iroh to come here all the way from Ba Sing Se?" Toph mumbled, her pale green ees widening slightly

"Yeah, he's apparently friends with Iroh's nephew or something" Katara said waving her hand lazily in the air "Plus Iroh likes you, I think that whole 'running away' talk he had with you when you were twelve officially made you his favorite customer" she said smiling at her "I mean it could have been your winning personality" Katara teased, dodging a punch aimed for her arm

'Ugh, stupid Teo knowing my one weakness for the pot bellied tea man' Toph thought, frowning lightly at her dark skinned friend "Fine" Toph bit out, seeing Katara smile triumphantly at her "So, guess that means we gotta stop and pick him up a present then" 'And not anyone else, since I told my servants to take care of it' she thought smugly

Katara laughed, her breath coming out in icy white puffs before her "You were being serious about not going" she mumbled disbelieving "Look, I've already gotten my gift for him, and everyone ele sfor Christmas..and the shops around here will be open for another hour or so until they're closed, but we've gotta hurry, you're parents want us at your house before 10, and it's already 9:32"

"Oh come on Katara, my house is only like a block away from here, we'll make it back in time for that stupid party in no time" Toph said, wandering into the door of one of the shops 'I can't get him a glider, 'cause that's what I got him last year...and I seriously doubt this place sells helicopters' Toph thought scanning through the items that riddled the shelves "Why is there so much crap here?" Toph wondered aloud raising a well groomed eyebrow a doll in an extravagant frilly dress, her snow white face painted in bright reds and pinks, and her hair adorned with small delicate flowers "...Disgusting"

"What-oh Toph!" Katara sqealed pointing at the same porceline doll "She looks like you when your parents make you dress up" she said giggling at the peaved look Toph was giving her

"Don't insult me Sugar Queen" Toph said frowning and turning away from her friend "Let's split up, if you find something buy it and call me, the sooner we leave" Toph handed her a wad of cash from her pocket "The better" Toph said walking in the opposite direction and scouring the shelves of useless gaudy jewelry and intricate hair accessories 'Unless Teo's new hobby is Transvestite-ism, then I'm sure he'll hate all of this' She thought frustrated, walking out of the store and into the one next door

'Hmm, cheaper than that fancy one I just walked out of' Toph thought smirking at the clerk inside who gave her an odd look 'But this one does seem to be severely lacking in over priced dolls and ring-pop look-a-like jewlery' she thought, looking at the interesting pieces of colored glass twisted into pretty shapes and earth colored statues of mer-people walking pet eels 'Cool, art, but I'm not sure he'll be crazy about it' Toph thought passing through the art section of the store and passing on to the next section of the store that was filled with small children and fake snow 'oh god, not one of those shops where it looks like Santa vomited Christmas all over the room' Toph thought, moving to turn around the way she came

_"...Go away now, let me go are you stupid? Or just a little slow? Go away now I've made myself clear Nah it's not gonna happen not in a million years..."_

'I need to change that ringtone' Toph thought picking up her phone "Hey"

"Yeah Toph I found a good one, it's-"

"It doesn't matter what it is, as long as Teo likes it" Toph mumbled looking for the exit 'I've got to get out of here, I feel like I'm gonna start hyperventilating if 'i have to keep looking at this season's gaudiness any longer' "There" Toph mumbled seeing a pair of glass sliding doors covered in cheesy decorations "Meet me outside of Crazy Kumanji's Emporium" Toph said hurrying to the exit

*Ooph*

"Fuck" Toph said dropping her phone and hearing a similar curse echo from the lips of whomever she'd just smashed into "Watch where you're going next time ass hole"

"Why don't you spend a little less time talking on the phone and a little more time watching where the fuck you're walking?" an angry boy said glaring at her with amber eyes and grabbing up a plastic bag "Shit I'm gonna be late" he mumbled snatching Toph's phone from the floor and shoving it back into her hands "Out of my way"

"Excuse me? you should get out of my God damn way, I was headed through this fuckin' door way before you tackled me" Toph yelled, glaring up at him angrily

"Look I don't have time for some bitchy little girl's bullshit-"

"Well maybe you should shut the fuck up, then no one would have to deal with you when you're PMS-ing 'bitchy little girl'" Toph insulted back, making him fume in anger "If you need to put in your tampon there's a bathroom over there"

"Is there something wrong here?" A dark heavyset man said, an official looking blazer set on his large body "Hello I am the store owner, Kumanji" he said some how moving his large girth between the two and the door

"Nothing's wrong here" The dark haired boy said, his narrowed golden eyes turning their hateful gaze to Kumanji "In fact I'm in a hurry so could you move"

Kumanji raised a thick bushy eyebrow to Toph who continued looking at him coldly "Move" she muttered out

"Welll...you two seem in need of some Christmas spirit to quell that teenage angst you're both so filled with" he said pointing above both of their heads at the damning plant "The beloved mistletoe tradition!"

"No" they both said in tandem crossing their arms and leaning away from each other

"Or you could both kiss Kumanji" He said smiling and revealing a set of butter yellow teeth accompanied by a pungent rotting fish smell "Kumanji's all for this generations out look on gay and lesbian acceptance" he said seeing them both retch at the smell attempting to run away from him "Ahaha" Kumanji laughed looking amused as his store employees surrounded the two, blocking them from leaving "Either you two will participate in this celebrated Christmas tradition with either each other" he paused and laughed perverted "Kumanji," he stressed wriggling his eyebrows at them "or you will have to fight your way out to the other exit" he said cackling evilly

"Oh god, this has to be the same Kumanji grandpa Bumi grew up with" Toph thought, smacking a hand over her face "Hey jackass, not only is this guy bat shit crazy, he knows how to fight" Toph told the slightly older boy who had a frustrated look on his face

"Damnit!" he mumbled turning to her and looking her dead in the eyes "Any other day I'd take on this gang of crazy store clerks rather than kiss some foul mouthed midget, but I have some where to be, and it's only getting later" he said grabbing the back of her head and bringing his face down to her's at an alarming rate

"Let go of-mhhph"

"There, now move you git" The boy rumbled out, his skin burning from where it touched her's, and like that, he was gone in a flash, disappearing into the snowy street

'What Just happened' Tough thought feeling a slight warmth on her lips, "That bastard" she bit out frowning as Kumanji moved aside and let her pass 'If i ever see that shit head again-'

_"...Go away now, let me go are you stupid? Or just a little slow? Go away now I've made myself clear Nah it's not gonna happen not in a million years..."_

"Toph? Are you..oh my god, you just kissed that guy!" Katara said excitedly as Toph walked out of Kumanji's store, a scowl twisting her features "Hey who was he?" Katara asked, starring at the back of the teenager who'd gone hurrying into the crowd

Toph snapped her phone closed, annoyance clear in her ridged movements "He's some ass hole who just stole my first kiss 'cause Crazy fucking Kumanji wasn't going to let us leave until we kissed each other, him, or beat the crap out of his employees" Toph said walking rigidly with Katara, her anger showing in her stance "That _thief _choose my first kiss over a nice workout with around 14 weaklings!" Toph ranted as they proceeded towards her residence

"Uh, did you say 14? Umm, yeah, I think those numbers would be a little problematic, even for you miss secret kung fu master" Katara said sweat dropping at her friend "Anyways, calm down, just go upstairs I'll give Teo his present for you, just make sure you get changed quick, we were supposed to be here 20 minutes ago" Katara told her disappearing into the flood of people

"Yeah, yeah" Toph mumbled, going upstairs and putting on her loosely fitting white dress and pulling up her hair 'I hate these things' Toph thought, her mouth set in a ridged line before she relaxed it 'It's fine, as long as it's for Teo' Toph thought walking out of her room and into the foyer 'And to top it off, i can go hang out with Iroh i it gets too stuffy in here for me'

"And then the girl started yelling, so the actual guy Kumanji comes over and does this ridiculous demand that we either kiss each other, him, of fight off all his employees in the store" A suspiciously familiar sounding stranger said to a group of Toph's friends consisting of Aang, Sokka, Teo, and an oddly pale looking Katara who was giving her a strange wide eyed look "Anyways, this girl was the most helpless, fragile looking thng I've ever seen, even though she had a mouth worse than a sailors" the older teen said scratching the back of his head that was cloaked in the same hair she'd seen less than an hour ago "So I kissed her and tried to get here as fast a possible" he said shaking his head again and looking over at Teo "That's still no excuse for being late to my best friend's party"

'It can't be' Toph thought realization dawning on her as she walked slowly towards the others

"Oh, haha, I can't blame you then for being late Zuko" Teo said laughing openly "Was she cute? Would you want to see her again?"

"Oh, well she was cute, a little short for my tastes" the boy said flashing white teeth at the others "but I do like them feisty-"

"Hey!" Toph growled out lowly pushing his shoulder, and glaring at him, even though her face was warm from what he'd just said 'Thanks body, now's a great time to be blushing when I'm about to tell off some guy who's in no way attractive' she thought seeing his surprised face and Katara's look of dread "Ass, I want an apology"

"You want an apology for what?" Zuko asked his cheeks turning a little red as well "For accidentally bumping into you-"

"And for stealing my first kiss" Toph said feeling embarrassment creeping over her body, making her chest and arms blush

"I took your first kiss?" Zuko echoed giving her an almost pitting look "Well that's too bad, there's no way you can get that one back, and now I have the satisfaction of knowing it bothered you" he said giving her a wicked half smile "I mean I could have guessed it was your first from the way you stood there frozen like a fish out of water" he said rudely, making her gap at him

"You're saying I'm bad?" Toph said outraged "that lasted a total of 2 seconds, and you ran like a rabit-monkey from a sabertooth moose-lion" Toph said crossing her arms in front of her "it was like a hit and run, only there wasn't much of a hit and you ran like you knew I was going to kill you" Toph said, attracting attention to the scene they were causing, but she didn't care, all she could hear was the pounding of blood in her ears and the sound of his annoying whiney voice 'I hope I'm pissing off my parents right now'

"Yeah? You wouldn't prove me wrong about it right now" Zuko challenged smirking at her "not in front of all these people"

"_Dare me_"

"I _**Dare **_you" Zuko said smugly crossing his arms as the others looked on in interest

"You shouldn't have done that" Toph said smiling serenely at him an sliding her thin small arms around his shoulders "you're gonna lose" she whispered, sliding her fingers int his hair and fisting them tightly, pulling him to her level "Because I never turn down a challenge" she said smirking at the unbeliving glint in his eyes as she kissed him deeply

"Toph Bei Fong, you will let go of Iroh's nephew at once!" a shrill voice rang out right in their ears "Such displays will not-Toph,get your tongue out of that boy's mouth now!" Her mother croaked, her Small hands trying fruitlessly to pull their jumble of limbs and other body parts from each other

'Go away mother, I want to enjoy this before you and dad ground me permanently and send me off to boarding school for the rest of my life' Toph thought feeling his arm slid around her waist to hold her closer to him 'Yep, so worth it, I'll have to thank Katara for making me go to this stupid party, it's got to be the best Christmas present ever'

* * *

Her ring tome i Kock 'em out by lily allen (such a funny song :P)  
btw Toph's 16 so that makes Zuko 20, and Teo 17, so yes, in case you were wondering,Toph is tease, b/c she's jail bait :P

:DDDDD Yay! Toko make out session translated into a big fuck you to her mom lol  
Ahahahaha, soooo I love Toko, mainly since i can tttly see then dishing out smack like that every time they're inthe same room :DDDDD, hope you liked it everyone! AND MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
